<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Malec1X10AU：《Shadow Hunter》03 by praymoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766095">Malec1X10AU：《Shadow Hunter》03</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/praymoon/pseuds/praymoon'>praymoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/praymoon/pseuds/praymoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>＊持續Alec</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malec - Relationship, Malec中文 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Malec1X10AU：《Shadow Hunter》03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7.</p><p>Magnus需要一點時間和他嶄新的魔法能量好好相處，有好一陣子他都廢寢忘食地在研究如何正確運行魔法，並依照Catarina給的藥單給自己調整最適合的魔藥處方，在魔法控制得宜的時候，他容許自己除了蒐集藥材外，還旅行了一小會，雖然有點辛苦，卻也不乏愜意。</p><p>嘗試的過程中不免出現幾次失控，但比起剛開始已經好了許多， Magnus也因此戒除了老愛亂扔東西的壞習慣，各種日常用品瓶瓶罐罐幾乎都清空了，以防魔法暴走時造成太大的損失。</p><p>Catarina說得沒錯，心靈之力也是控制魔法的重要因素，不穩定的心性會引起魔法的失控。他發現，只要不想起某人的話，他的魔法就會持續穩定。</p><p>Alexander Gideon Lightwood……</p><p>他竟然沒有注意到這個名字是好幾個世紀以前最優秀的黯影獵人家族之一。包括那個打了他一拳的Herondale後裔。</p><p>雖然好幾個世紀之前，天使血脈早已經漸漸沉睡、字符之力消失、金剛杖自動封印，就連天使留下的幾個聖物都已經失去效用，變為普通的凡物，但仍不能忽視他們曾是黯影獵人的事實，即使他們看上去已與凡人無異。</p><p>異世界族類和黯影獵人向來是互不交集，即便因為惡魔肆虐而受他們保護的時代，兩方都是井水不犯河水，能離多遠是多遠，黯影獵人因天使之力驕矜自傲，異世界族類受其保護卻不見得多感恩戴德，因為他們知道，黯影獵人抵禦惡魔只是因著責任，就算他們驅除了惡魔、封印了地獄裂縫，雙方的態度還是數個世紀都未改變──直到世人都幾乎淡忘了黯影獵人的存在。</p><p>思及此，Magnus體內那奔騰的熱力又開始熊熊燃起，由內而外擴散，強勁地在體內沖刷，如同他劇烈跳動的心。</p><p>──他分明已經不是剛剛學會用魔法的小毛頭了，但這魔法就彷彿不屬於他一般，總是橫衝直撞，像要逃離他的身體。</p><p>室內又起風了，四周物品開始激烈碰撞──Magnus拿起桌上一小罐玻璃瓶，將泛著奇異光芒的藥水一飲而盡──別看只是簡單的一個動作，Magnus可是足足花了三個鐘頭才成功接近桌子又不至於砸碎瓶子，如此折騰下來，他已經汗水涔涔，正打算去沖澡，手機卻在此時不合時宜地響起，他走到會客廳去接起來。</p><p>「嗨！呃，我是Alec，手機號碼我是從你的網站上找到的，你不介意吧？」</p><p>Magnus抹了把臉，這真是太不巧了。</p><p>他很確定魔藥才剛剛奏效，但胸中一股躁動感此刻卻如一縷輕煙裊裊升起，跟著他的心一起跳動。</p><p>「沒事……不會，我不介意──事實上，每個客戶都能擁有我的手機號碼。」他終於找回自己的聲音。</p><p>「你沒忘記你跟我的約定吧？」</p><p>Magnus心跳漏了一拍，隨即暗叫不好，體內本來已經壓制住的魔力果不其然又噌噌地高漲，一旁的茶几隨之浮了起來，盤子裡的馬芬蛋糕在空中飛舞。</p><p>「噢！對，我沒忘記……很抱歉，我最近真的有點事……」</p><p>「一切依你，不論何時何地，我都可以配合你。好嗎？」Alec那低沉磁性的嗓音近乎軟語請求。這是多麼動聽的一句話。</p><p>Magnus卻退縮了，顯然他內在的逃避因子令他習慣性想找藉口推託，但愈是找些天花亂墜的藉口，他身旁的蛋糕和刀叉就飛舞得愈是狂妄，就連路過的Church都浮了起來，伸著四肢小短腿在空中不停掙扎，雖然魔法的殺傷力已經小了很多，僅僅是移動物品不會造成破壞，但無論何時只要有關Alec Lightwood的一切浮現心頭，他就會陷入無法穩定的狀態。</p><p>「我請你喝酒。」Alec仍然輕聲細語道，「為了魯莽弟弟對你暴力相向而賠罪，好嗎？Magnus。」</p><p>他喊我的名字。Magnus心想著。</p><p>「Alec，你知道這不是約會，對吧？」</p><p>「呃……我猜是的？」</p><p>「不是，只是『出去喝一杯』。」</p><p>「好，你說得對。」</p><p>Magnus答應『喝一杯』後，魔法奇蹟似地穩定下來，Church也終於落了地，在激烈掙扎下，地上散落不少牠淡橘色的毛球，Magnus想去安撫安撫這小可憐，但卻被抓了一把，一旁的Chairman Meow遠遠地跑過來舔舔他的傷口。</p><p>「這點小傷，用魔法很快就好了。」他揉著Chairman Meow的小腦袋溫柔地笑道。</p><p>『喝一杯』的地點約在《獵人之月》，是Alec選的地方──很奇怪，不知為什麼凡人們對於這間由狼人經營的酒吧讚譽有加？也許愛犬人士比Magnus想像得要多。</p><p>Alec已經先到了，他在吧檯角落留了個位置，也許是不想給Magnus太刻意的感覺，他依然穿得十分休閒，然而以他的身材，怎麼穿都不落俗套。</p><p>他看到Magnus由遠至近，不疾不徐地走到《獵人之月》，用他那骨節分明的手推開店門，風鈴聲清脆作響，他沒有馬上進門，而是微微昂首，下頷呈現優雅的弧度，俊秀的臉孔雖面無表情，可那雙眼睛卻總是含情──在這瞬間，Alec整個人也忽然定住不動了，變為一座精心雕琢的雕像。</p><p>Magnus先是左右張望了一會，終於在角落發現定住的Alec，眼神為之一亮，與他四目交接。</p><p>這一眼，彷彿時間靜止。</p><p>「Alec？嘿。」Magnus拍了拍Alec，這尊雕像才又重新活過來。</p><p>他像是大夢初醒，忽地喘了一口氣，這才意識到自己剛才都沒有呼吸。</p><p>「噢，嗨！」他故作鎮定地舉起酒單。「馬丁尼？」</p><p>「猜對了，做得好。」</p><p>Alec笑了，眼角眉梢盡是笑意，他發誓他平日裡不常這麼對一個人笑。</p><p>「我以為你不會來，Magnus。」他邊說邊拉開一旁的椅子。</p><p>「我為什麼不來？」Magnus十分受用地坐下了。</p><p>「嗯，我以為你覺得我是個死纏爛打的跟蹤狂？」Alec啜了一口啤酒，「或是個連續殺人魔？」</p><p>「哇喔，那我就有藉口逃開你了。」Magnus笑了笑。這是他和Alec見面後第一個笑容，狹長的眼微瞇，帶著一點戲謔，令人玩味。</p><p>「呃，我希望你不會因此覺得反感──」也許是酒精的作用，Alec在Magnus的笑容之後又失常了，「因為，我……我覺得，呃，我是……我總覺得你可以了解我。」</p><p>「怎麼了解？」Magnus瞇起了眼睛，看起來慵懶又危險，像一隻看獵物的貓。</p><p>Alec正襟危坐：「我是一個……」</p><p>「驕傲公開的同性戀者？Alec，學院尖端科技公司裡，你作為宣傳部門的領導者可是很有名的，也包含你『派對動物』的名聲。」Magnus攪動馬丁尼，不去看他。</p><p>這些都是聽Catarina說的，凡人界中總是會傳一些是非八卦，何況學院又是走在時代頂端的企業，更加沒理由不傳一些風言風語了。</p><p>「看來你知道了。」Alec突然冷靜下來，也不結巴了，「但那只是一些流言蜚語。」</p><p>Magnus喝了一口馬丁尼，「為什麼是我？你有那麼多選擇。」</p><p>Alec認真地注視著Magnus，「我也想弄清楚，所以才要再見你一面。」</p><p>「我們甚至認識沒有幾天。」</p><p>「Magnus，我知道你看我的眼神。」Alec微微靠近Magnus，見對方沒有閃躲，又不動聲色地再靠近一點，他近到甚至可以數數Magnus的睫毛有多少。「我知道──」</p><p>實在太近了。</p><p>Magnus忍不住後退了一點──該死的，又是他慣性逃避的思維使然，但Alec那雙眼睛此時正專注地凝注著自己，他實在不忍心破壞它的美好，所以，他又前進了一些。</p><p>他們似乎在試探對方，究竟在這個距離之下，會是誰先情難自抑？</p><p>然而一道破碎的聲響卻忽地劃破兩人之間正旖旎的氣氛。</p><p>「你想試試要砸幾次才知道你的腦袋也會破嗎？！」酒吧裡的醉漢掄著破碎的酒瓶砸向另一人，那人狼狽地閃開，瞬間酒吧裡有半數人都站了起來。</p><p>Magnus看到相熟的兩名狼人立即撲上去阻止，場面開始躁動。</p><p>他忍不住翻了個白眼，「這就是為什麼我不喜歡酒吧。」</p><p>「我以為你喜歡。」Alec還不想拉開距離，他的目光從沒有離開Magnus，「你想出去走走嗎？」</p><p>Magnus其實很想拒絕，但他沒有。</p><p>趁著兩方人馬忙著勸架時，他們迅速撤離現場，當Magnus踩過一些玻璃碎片時，被Alec拽開了步伐，用眼神阻止他漫不經心的行為。</p><p>「怎麼了？我穿著鞋子。」</p><p>「我可不想你又受傷了，雖然你臉上的傷看上去好得很快。」</p><p>Magnus聳聳肩，改為跨出一大步越過那些玻璃。</p><p>總算遠離了那些喧囂──他們漫步在夜晚紐約的街頭，走過昏黃的路燈、經過小巷。</p><p>Magnus在魔法沉睡的時候，曾經無數次走過路過這樣的地方，踩著疲憊的腳步，壓過行道樹的落葉，無聊地數著自己的步伐。</p><p>他承認很多時候他希望魔法可以恢復過來，以便填補自己長年以來的空虛，沒有了魔法，他感覺自己只是個空殼，行屍走肉地活在世界上，一切都失去了意義。</p><p>但此刻除了他自己的步伐，還有一人不緊不慢地跟在身側，配合他的速度，讓這個早已經走過千百遍的地方，增添了許多顏色。</p><p>「所以，你已經知道我在哪裡高就。」Alec在他身後出聲，「那你呢？平常都……占卜師？」</p><p>「落魄的占卜師。」Magnus不諱言，「時下的年輕小女孩們喜歡去更迷信的地方找靈媒，最好把屋子裡裡外外都布置成粉紅色的，並且撫摸水晶球，問問自己未來的對象長什麼樣子……」</p><p>「是嗎？你也可以呀。我不懂這些，難道你辦不到嗎？」</p><p>Magnus搖搖頭，「我不喜歡騙人，至少塔羅牌有些依據，不至於需要滿嘴謊言。」</p><p>「噢，看來你是個善良的好人。」</p><p>而Magnus對此似乎有些不認同，轉身想反駁他，卻沒想到Alec低著頭根本沒看路，兩人就這麼撞在了一起。</p><p>「我的額頭……」</p><p>「我的下巴……」</p><p>兩人撫摸著撞上的地方各自哀號片刻，接著相視而笑，他們聞著彼此的鼻息，竟誰也沒退後一步。</p><p>Alec最先回過神，他知道該退開了，但是這對他來說是難得的好機會，他們是如此的親近，比過去任何時候都還近，他低下頭，而Magnus正好也微微抬頭，那一雙褐色的柔和眼睛，裡面有他的倒影。</p><p>只消他再微一靠近，他就能湊上那對抿緊的薄唇──</p><p>然而，Magnus卻忽然錯開臉，緩緩地退開了，他轉過身去，背對著Alec。</p><p>「你不覺得我們太不一樣了嗎？Alec。」</p><p>Alec仍杵在原地，彷若被迫清醒過來，微微瞠目，「什麼？哪裡不一樣？我不介意你的職業或是任何……」</p><p>「我不是在說這個──Alec，我……我想我得走了。」</p><p>Magnus沒有再回頭，他踩過石磚路，向著Alec的反方向走去，留給他一道狹長的影子。</p><p>先前Alec已經見識過Magnus逃跑的速度有多快，他在這上面吃過太多次虧了，他不會輕易讓他溜走，無論如何他必須跟緊對方的腳步──</p><p>眼看兩人的距離愈來愈遠，他開始慌了，跟著加快腳步，但面前的Magnus突然嗖地一下消失在自己的視野，他還以為自己眼花，不斷地揉眼睛，直到一連串撕心裂肺的咳嗽聲，視線才往下看到了半摔在地的Magnus。</p><p>「Magnus！」Alec忙將之扶起，但是咳嗽實在太劇烈了，咳得他又跌了回去，幾乎無法起身，「我送你去醫院！」</p><p>「不，我沒事。」Magnus好聽的嗓音此刻嘶啞得厲害，「我要回家。」</p><p>咳嗽仍然在繼續，甚至中途出現了難以壓抑的乾嘔，Magnus整個人幾乎跪在地上，Alec擔心他會吐出肺來，「Magnus，你就不能乖乖去醫院嗎？」</p><p>「我不能……」</p><p>那龐大的能量顯然又在Magnus身體裡橫衝直撞，他不願傷到Alec，也不能讓魔法曝露，只能用肉身將即將釋放的魔力強壓在體內，然而強壓的結果，便是自損。</p><p>他幾乎快要崩潰，不知道自己能壓制到什麼地步，都這個時候了，他還在擔心他那久違的貓眼有沒有現形，只好拚命的閉起眼睛，不再去看Alec。</p><p>「拜託你，請讓我回家……」他的語音漸弱，撐著身子的手脫力，整個人軟倒在地。</p><p>明明得忍住不要失去意識，卻力不從心，更沒什麼力氣離開這裡，竟只能死撐著一絲清醒──他最不想讓Alec看到自己如此狼狽的模樣。此刻，即使強大如他，竟也感到了絕望與無力。</p><p>但他不知道的是，在他險些因為失去意識而撞到腦袋前，有一雙溫暖而有力的臂膀心甘情願為他作墊背。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>